The present invention relates to firearm, e.g., shotgun stocks and adapter kits for mounting the stock on a plurality of different firearm receivers.
It may be necessary or desirable to replace the buttstock or fore-stock of a firearm, such as a shotgun, for a variety of reasons. In general, replacement stocks for firearms are well known. Examples of gun stocks are described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,290,220 issued on Sep. 22, 1981 to Ruger; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,101 issued on Apr. 23, 1985 to Waterman Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,993 issued Apr. 7, 1987 to Atchisson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,876 issued on May 12, 1987 to Reaune; U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,216 issued Jun. 23, 1987 to Ruger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,995 issued Dec. 31, 1991 to Kennel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,553 issued to Feb. 28, 1995 to Carey; U.S. Pat. No. 5,864, 978 issued Feb. 2, 1999 to McRary et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,918 issued Jun. 1, 1999 to Langevin et al.
The receivers of different types of firearms tend to be different, and replacement stocks are typically made for a specific single firearm. More specifically, it is desirable that the relative disposition of the buttstock and receiver meet certain design parameters with respect to: xe2x80x9cshoulder pull,xe2x80x9d the distance between the butt pad and trigger; xe2x80x9cfinger pull,xe2x80x9d the distance between the the trigger and point on the stock where the web of the shooter""s hand (between thumb and index finger) rests; and xe2x80x9cdrop,xe2x80x9d the distance from the top of the receiver to the comb piece (position on the stock where the shooter places his or her cheek to take a sight picture). However, a number of relevant parameters tend to vary between different types and models of firearms, including: the contour and angles of the portion of the receiver that mates with the buttstock and/or fore-stock (also sometimes referred to as a fore end or fore end stock), and distance from the end of the receiver to the trigger; the length, disposition and/or angle of the fastening mechanism (e.g., threaded screw) used to couple the buttstock; and the configuration of the mechanism that couples the fore-stock to the receiver. Accordingly, a buttstock or fore-stock designed to accommodate a particular type and model of receiver generally cannot accommodate other receivers and still conform to the various desired design parameters.
The necessity of maintaining different replacement stocks for each of a number of firearms in inventory is expensive and otherwise burdensome, and consequently, replacement stocks for a given firearm are often not readily available.
In general, mounts for accommodating a plurality firearm accessories or mounting a particular accessory on a plurality of firearms are known. For example, a universal receiver sleeve is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142, 806 issued to Swan on Sep. 23 1991, and a mount for a laser sight capable of accommodating trigger guards of plurality of different configurations is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590, 486 issued to Moore on Jan. 7 1997.
However, there remains a need, for a replacement stock kit that can cooperate with, and maintain the desired design parameters, for a plurality of different receiver configurations.
In one aspect, the present invention provides, an adapter kit for mounting a stock on a firearm receiver having any one of a plurality of different configurations. The kit comprises: at least one of a rear stock and a fore-stock. Each rear stock, if any, includes a forward portion having a predetermined configuration and has at least one front adapter associated therewith. The front adapter includes a rearward portion conforming to the stock forward portion predetermined configuration and a forward portion conforming to an associated one of the plurality of different receiver configurations, such that, when the rear stock is disposed with the stock forward portion adjacent the rearward portion of the adapter, and the adapter forward portion is disposed adjacent the rear surface of a receiver of the configuration associated with the adapter, the relative disposition of the rear stock and receiver is in accordance with predetermined design parameters (e.g., trigger pull, shoulder pull, and drop). Each fore-stock, if any, includes a forward portion having a predetermined configuration and a rear portion having a predetermined configuration, and at least one set of front and rear fore stock adapters. The front fore stock adapter includes a rearward portion conforming to the fore stock forward portion predetermined configuration and a forward portion conforming to an associated one of the plurality of different receiver configurations. The rear fore stock adapter includes a forward portion conforming to the fore stock rear portion predetermined configuration and a rearward portion conforming to the associated receiver configuration.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the kit includes first and second front adapters. Each of the front adapter""s includes a rearward portion conforming to the stock forward portion predetermined configuration and a forward portion conforming to an associated one of the plurality of different receiver configurations. The forward portion of the first front adapter, includes a generally flat surface, with a peripheral recess, the recess having a rear wall and side walls, a passageway opening in the flat surface; and a slot formed through side walls and rear wall of the recess. The forward portion of the second front adapter includes a front surface, effectively defined by two planes intersecting along a line and a passageway having an opening disposed on the line of intersection.